The present invention relates to animal feeders which are used to attract animals to a desired location in order to care for them or to observe them from close proximity. Ideally, animal feeders release food above ground level from a tall object. Hanging animal feeders from tree branches is a common method of placing animal feeders, however this method is not ideal as tree branches can be unstable or dangerous.
A device that could be attached to the trunk of a tree, rather than suspended from a branch, is ideal in order to avoid the risk of injury to an animal or human in close proximity to the device. Current animal feeders do not disclose a device that would allow a single individual to mount a feeding bucket easily and securely to the trunk of a tree.